Becky Meets Brad
by Bekwashere
Summary: When Becky goes to the choir room to deliver a message to Mr. Schue, she finds a new friend there. It doesn't matter that he can't talk very well; there are lots of things she can't do either.


Becky ran clumsily through the halls of McKinley High, trying to get to the choir room. She wished she had long legs like Brittany. Mr. Schuester hadn't been in the staff room, so she really hoped he was there. She had a special message clutched in her hand from the Coach, and she had to be really efficient to keep Coach's approval. Huffing and puffing, she skidded to a halt outside the room and entered hopefully, tucking her hair back behind her ear. Mr. Schue was really kind of cute, and nice to her, so she didn't want her hair all messy and in her face.

Her shoulders sagged immediately as she exhaled sadly; Mr. Schue wasn't there. In fact, no one was. Now what could she do? She sighed and leaned against the door frame dramatically. Coach would be angry if she didn't deliver the message, maybe she'd even have to leave the Cheerios! That would be awful! And that horrible Santana would captain the Cheerios by herself! Then there was movement from the piano and she jumped away from the frame in a shock. "Mr. Schue?"

Not Mr. Schue. It was a man with red hair and a beard, with glasses and a sort of casual suit on, like the one her dad wore to work. "Oh, you're the guy who plays piano for the glee club," she suddenly recognised him, still puffing. "Wow, you really scared me," she burst out laughing then, and he gave her a little smile. He was now standing beside the piano.

Becky didn't know where else she could go to find Mr. Schue, but maybe this man knew where he was. Or, better yet... "Could you give this to Mr. Schue for me?" she walked towards him, bouncing slightly as usual, and held out the hand containing the message. The man frowned slightly at it, and Becky quickly supplied, "It's from the Coach." Brad gave an amused smile and nodded, folding the letter away into his pocket.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Becky asked the man, who only smiled again and shook his head. "I guess that's okay. You know, my mom says that silence is more...is more..." she scrunched her face up, trying to remember, looking up at the roof in concentration, "More musical than any song!" Then she giggled. "That's pretty cool, since you play music. I guess you're more musical than the songs you play, Mister!" She grinned at him, proud of her remark. The man gave a light chuckle. Becky liked him, he seemed so friendly.

"Can you talk?" Becky asked. "One of my uncles can't talk, but he signs. He taught me how to do some sign language." The man lifted his hand and jiggled it in the air a little, and Becky knew that meant he could only talk a little bit. "It's okay, I can't do some things very well either. I guess we both know what that's like, huh?" Her tone was far from sad, and so was the sympathetic nod the man gave her. "But I'm happy as me, and sometimes I think the people who can do things I can't _don't _seem as happy as me." She frowned, thinking of all the drama that went on in the school, and the man gave a short huff of laughter as if he agreed with her. "It doesn't really make sense, does it?" she giggled, and the man shook his head.

"What's it like to play piano?" she asked, moving around the quiet man and sitting down at the piano stool. He looked momentarily surprised, but then sat down beside her and played a few low chords. She laughed, enjoying the sound. "It must be nice to be so good at it, especially since you can't talk properly. I guess you can talk with your piano though. I did piano when I was 6."

The man raised his eyebrows in interest and gestured at the piano politely, in response she gasped and beamed. "Really? Can I play something?"

He nodded peacefully, and she excitedly placed her right hand on the keys, carefully finding the right notes, then slowly and concentrating hard, she started to play "Mary Had A Little Lamb." When she was finished, almost bursting with pride, he clapped for her. Excitedly, she started to play again, and this time the man played chords along with her! It sounded really nice, and Becky wondered what it would be like to play the song like that all by herself.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Becky asked eagerly. "You're really good at it."

With another one of his lovely smiles, the man nodded, and Becky extended her hand formally. "I'm Becky, co-Captain of the Cheerios."

Inclining his head, the man held up his hands and started to sign for her slowly. "B...R...A...D." She deciphered. "Brad! It's nice to meet you Brad."


End file.
